


新生伊始(A New Beginning)#

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [8]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第八章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第一章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*关于泪城瘟疫时期的管理，可以看一下我评论区补充的空学设定*希望你在游戏中并没有杀掉卢瑞恩的仆人……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	新生伊始(A New Beginning)#

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第八章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第一章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *关于泪城瘟疫时期的管理，可以看一下我评论区补充的空学设定
> 
> *希望你在游戏中并没有杀掉卢瑞恩的仆人……

瓦切塞夫在尖塔上醒了过来。他感到自己头疼耳鸣，花了一番力气才从地上爬起来。发生了什么？他只记得他陪在主人身边，侍奉他，然后便是…尖啸的光芒。  
对了，主人！主人怎么样了？瓦切塞夫猛然回头，石板上空荡荡的，什么也没有。这，到底是怎么回事？  
瓦切塞夫决定到城里巡视一下。令他惊讶的是，他刚从塔顶下来，便发现自己的仆从们躺在地板上，已经没有了呼吸。瓦切塞夫开始紧张起来，自己不就是上来检查一下卢瑞恩大人吗？怎么就成这样了？  
再下一层，眼前的景象更是让瓦切塞夫说不出话来：守望者骑士全军覆没。一个大吊灯砸了下来，他看着支离破碎的楚曼枷的尸体，怪讶与悲伤在他心里漫开。一阵嗡嗡的声音传开，瓦切塞夫抬头一看，发现一群一群的光蝇在顶上集结，把整个大厅照得甚为明亮。瓦切塞夫感到自己心跳加速，他得赶快下到城区里看一下。  
城区的情况也没有好很多，到处都是民众的尸体。但是，也有一些虫子只是睡了过去，看样子过会儿就能醒来。瓦切塞夫看着眼前的景象，脑袋里一片空白。主人长眠后，国王陛下把管理泪城的重任交给他们四个，然而如今…  
“瓦…瓦切塞夫大人！”瓦切塞夫回头一看，发现一个贵族从地上爬了起来，“您怎么回来了？不，我是说，等等…发生什么了？我的房子！我的吉欧！”  
瓦切塞夫有些疑惑地看着这个营养过剩的贵族跪在地上，看着他的房子发呆，只好先安慰他：“对于你的损失我深表遗憾，至于发生了什么事我们议员一定会彻查到底。”  
有那么一瞬间，瓦切塞夫感觉从这个贵族眼中看到了一丝慌乱。是错觉吗？看到他仍然在发呆，瓦切塞夫决定先去找一下其他议员。  
在蓝色的细雨中，艾米丽塔门口的红花格外耀眼。瓦切塞夫惊讶地发现这位不可一世的女同僚竟然没关门。虽然说她性格傲了点，但是办事能力还是数一数二的，希望她不要出什么事。瓦切塞夫看到房间里没虫，一转身，刚好看到一个卫兵苏醒了过来。  
“卫兵！我想见一下贾维斯队长。”瓦切塞夫朝他喊道。  
卫兵看起来十分惊讶：“瓦切塞夫大人！您竟然回来了！可是，贾维斯队长他…献身了。”  
怎么可能？贾维斯是瓦切塞夫见过的虫里面，除了五骑士之外最善战的。而且泪城已经封锁，不应该会有战事啊。  
“瓦切塞夫大人，看来您还不知道呢…自从您和科洛克特大人消失后没过多久，凡西谢尔大人把艾米丽塔大人赶下了台，然后……自立为王。”卫兵继续解释到。  
等等，自己到底睡了多久？为什么会对这些事情毫不知情？凡西谢尔他竟然会做出这种事？信息量像潮水一般朝瓦切塞夫涌过来，几乎让他窒息。  
“贾维斯队长对此深表不满，本来准备帮助艾米丽塔大人夺回政权的，但这时候，凡西谢尔大人命令我们攻打索罗马斯塔大师。”那个卫兵继续讲述着瓦切塞夫难以置信的故事，“索罗马斯塔大师的研究造成了很多无辜民众的牺牲，所以贾维斯队长决定先听从这个指令，但是他在这次行动中阵亡了。之后的事情……我就记不太清了，我只记得，一束尖啸的光芒……”  
瓦切塞夫一句话也说不出来。到底是什么事情能让他对外界如此不知情？难不成…上次检查卢瑞恩大人的时候，自己被瘟疫感染了？这样的话，现在他又为什么好端端地站在这？  
“好的，我知道了。你先休息一下吧。”瓦切塞夫勉强挤出这几个字。卫兵受命离开了。  
瓦切塞夫的脑子里一团乱麻。但当务之急，还是检查一下居民的安危。所幸的是，虽然有好些虫子已经没有了生命迹象，但大部分只是睡了过去，再过一段时间应该就能逐渐苏醒。巡视完泪城右半部分后，瓦切塞夫来到了平民区。  
在路上他又遇见了好些苏醒过来虫子，几乎他们中的每一个讲述的故事都快让他的脑子爆炸。听了这么多，现在他基本可以理清一条时间线，但这中间究竟过了多久呢？瓦切塞夫到现在还没有一个概念。  
瓦切塞夫巡视到一个房间，发现架子上摆满了许多圣巢印章与国王神像，一只虫子正在拿着放大镜对着一个黑色的卵状物质观察。  
“卖古董吗？你要是有见证这个王国历史的文物的话，我可以出个好价钱。”那只虫子头也不抬地说。  
“你哪来的这么多圣巢印章和国王神像？”瓦切塞夫质问道，“没有许可拥有这么多是违法的！”  
“违法？哎呀，看来是对历史颇有研究的同行呢。不过呢，我说，考古研究是一回事，不要真把这当真了，毕竟这王国衰落了这么多年，你找谁去问呢？”那个虫子慢悠悠地说，终于抬起了头，“等等…这装束，不会有错，不会有错…让我看看…啊，找到了！‘在卢瑞恩长眠后，国王陛下选出了三位镇守大臣：尊贵的凡西谢尔，以及科洛克特和瓦切塞夫，他们共同掌管首都的政务。’哎呀，瓦切塞夫大人您请坐，您对我来说就是无价的古董啊！”  
瓦切塞夫算是被他的一番话给彻底绕晕了。  
“忘记自我介绍了，我叫里姆。让我看看…嗯，经历了这么多年衣着仍然光鲜亮丽，圣巢的手工艺产业可见一斑…”里姆继续拿着他的放大镜，在他身上扫来扫去，“嗯…身上有些灰尘，看材质应该是来源于守望者尖塔。对了，瓦切塞夫大人，您能回答我几个问题吗？您是如何逃过瘟疫的感染的？您在‘尊贵的凡西谢尔’改革后做了什么？五骑士的身份您知道吗？这些可是补足史料的珍贵证据啊！”  
“停！”瓦切塞夫推开了他的放大镜，问到，“里姆是吧？跟我解释一下到底是怎么回事！”  
“怎么，您毫无印象？呃，好吧，看在您如此有研究价值的份上，是这样的，按照史书记载…”  
在接下来的三个小时中，瓦切塞夫总算是把这些年落下的历史给补回来了，这个里姆是个外乡虫，听闻圣巢的伟大传说便跑到这来考据。按他的说法，王国已经因为瘟疫衰落很多年了，那么现在到底是怎么回事？不过，瓦切塞夫还发现了一些不对劲的事：“简直是一派胡言！为城市施行粮食改革、发放守卫津贴的明明是艾米丽塔，怎么全变成凡西谢尔所为了？！还有，我和科洛克特看好他的才干，主动把政权全部让给他了？！他还推脱再三？！无稽之谈！”  
“我就说这些史书怎么有这么多漏洞，原来都是那位‘尊贵的凡西谢尔’篡改的啊。”里姆依然慢悠悠地回答。  
然而，现在最重要的事还是弄清楚瘟疫到底怎么了。瓦切塞夫跟里姆告别，顺便送了一个议员勋章给他收藏，便赶回了城区。居民们逐渐苏醒了，城市里十分吵闹，虫子都想弄清楚发生了什么事。  
“哎呀，您老人家可算从尖塔上下来了。我正准备派虫去看一下您是死是活呢。”艾米丽塔的声音传到了瓦切塞夫的耳朵里。  
“艾米丽塔，这瘟疫到底是怎么回事？”瓦切塞夫问到。  
“还能怎么回事？来了又散了呗。这第二次瘟疫啊，把你们都变成了没有心智的徘徊躯壳，唉您别说，看着那些把我赶下台的蠢货变成那副样子，还真是挺高兴的。啊，生活多么美好…”艾米丽塔说着，又自顾自地笑起来。  
瓦切塞夫有些无奈地摇了摇头：“别的两位呢？”  
“死了。死得透透的。”艾米丽塔的语气嘲弄中带着些许悲伤，“好了，不说笑了。王后要回来了，我们的王国即将焕发新生。经历了瘟疫的国土恢复过来需要些气力，让我们一同为之奋斗吧。”  
瓦切塞夫望着这逐渐苏醒的城市。瘟疫曾一度吞噬了他们的家园，造成了数不清的财产损失，数不清的人员伤亡。国王陛下不知所踪，卢瑞恩大人也不知去向，但是剩下的虫子挺了过来，而这份坚强将会继续帮助他们重现往日的辉煌。王国还在。希望还在。


End file.
